Data storage systems may refer to computer components and recording media that retain digital data used for computing for some interval of time. Storage systems such as Redundant Array of Independent Disks (RAID) systems may be responsible for managing and processing input/output (IO) requests from one or more host devices that are attached to the storage system. One of the requirements for storage systems is to maintain data integrity while providing reasonable IO process times.
Larger caches and parallelism have been introduced to RAID controllers in order to improve their performance. In addition, certain RAID systems are being designed with multiple CPUs/processors so that the systems may offload certain processing tasks across such processors. Therein lies the need to provide systems and methods to better utilize these resources in order to improve RAID IO performance.